


Naruto: The Legend of Amaterasu no Omikami

by HarlequinArtist



Category: Naruto, 大神 | Okami
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinArtist/pseuds/HarlequinArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sun Goddess Amaterasu is needed once againt to protect the lands from the evil known as Yami. She's back and is now gifted with a human form. She joins Team 7 as a new genin, and has to defeat her enemies without giving away her true nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting with the End of a Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own Amaterasu or any other Okami characters, they are property of Clover. I also do not own Naruto, or any of THOSE characters either, they belong to Kishimoto.

Prologue

To defeat the evil consuming the Celestial Plains, the Sun goddess Amaterasu no Omikami used all of her available power. Once the evil was banished from the Plains, Amaterasu was once again returned to her dormant state encased inside the stone replica of Shiranui. Waka took the statue back to it's place in Kamiki village, where the village leader promised that he and his descendents would watch over it until the goddess was needed once again.

The Brush Gods, scattered themselves across the country once again, taking Amaterasu's weapons with them. Divine Retribution, Amaterasu's first mirror was kept by the village leader for a while, but almost 2 decades later it was given to a nearby ninja village for safe-keeping.

Yami, and his demonic followers slowly crept back into and spread across the Five Countries. The evil creatures wallowed in the evil and bloodshed created by the humans, and Yami stayed hidden, slowly growing more and more powerful.

Almost 500 years later, Amaterasu would be needed again. Her release would be attributed to the burning love in a child's heart when he came to her resting place, half-dead, to escape the bandits that were pillaging his village. He would beg for Amaterasu to come protect his village and his prayers would be powerful enough to awaken the sleeping goddess so she could once again defeat Yami and the evil power that he spread.


	2. The Return of a Goddess

Author's Note: I do not own any Okami characters, they belong to Clover. I also do not own any Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Kamiki Village, Hi no Kuni

A young boy dashed up the stairs to the village's Shiranui shrine. Blood splattered his yukata and dripped from his split lip. He was crying between panting and he tripped when he reached the top. He crossed the yard to the shrine and went inside. In the center of the Shrine was a statue of the village's legendary hero Shiranui. The little boy threw himself at the base of the statue.

"Shiranui-sama, Shiranui-sama please, the village needs your help!"

The little boy passed out from exhaustion, not noticing the spider web cracks appearing all over the wolf statue revealing silvery-white fur underneath. The bandits that had been chasing the boy entered the shrine, freezing when a sharp growl echoed in the darkness. The white wolf stepped into the firelight snarling at the bandits. The wolf lunged attacking one of the bandits, and eventually chasing the entire group out of the village.

"Praise the Gods, it's Shiranui back from the dead to save us." Cried one of the villagers.

"Shiranui-sama came to save us"

"Praise the Gods"

The white wolf turned when she heard footsteps behind her. The village elder smiled at her. "Come with me please if you would, Amaterasu-sama." He whispered. The goddess turned and followed him into his home. The elder leaned against a desk.

“I never thought I'd live to see the day when you would return to us, Amaterasu-sama. Though I am saddened by the circumstances. The peace that reigned over Nippon did not last long after your departure from this world. Great evil has crept back into our lands, and much has changed in 500 years." The elder stated.

Amaterasu nodded.

"My great-grandfather was the last person to have your weapon here in the village, he sent it for safe keeping in a nearby shinobi village. Their current leader is informed about your identity and will return your weapon to you My Lady." The elder told her solemnly.

He turned to his desk and wrote on a scroll. He rolled the scroll up and handed it to the wolf. "This will get you into Konohagakure, the nearby shinobi village. They will think you're a messenger dog and take you straight to the Hokage Sarutobi." He told her. Amaterasu put the scroll down and barked then wagged her tale before picking it up and heading out the door. The elder followed her to the village gates.

"Shiranui-sama, wait!"

Amaterasu turned to see the little boy she had saved running towards her. His wounds had been cleaned and bandaged. He threw himself around her neck.

"You’re leaving already?" he said tearfully.

"Shiranui has duties that have to be attended to Kenichi, but she will be back. This is her home village after all." The elder said with a smile. The little boy nodded sniffling. Amaterasu nudged him under the chin making him chuckle.

"If you head straight down this road, you will run straight into Konoha." The elder said.

The white wolf nodded and took off at a run, grass springing up as she went. Her speed picked up to her fasted point, but it still took her almost half a day to reach the shinobi village. Two men were sitting in a booth by the gates and looked up when she came to a halt. One of them got up and took the scroll to look at the instructions on the outside.

"A message from Kamiki, well, come on girl. Let's get you to the Hokage then." The man said patting his thigh.

Amaterasu followed the man into a large orange-red building with the symbol of fire on its front. She was led into an office where an old man in white and red robes sat chuckling at a crystal ball.

"Hokage-sama, a message from Kamiki village." The man said.

The old man looked up at the man, then looked at the wolf and his eyes widened fractionally.

"Thank you Izumo." He said with a grunt as he got up and took the scroll.

The man in blue saluted and disappeared in a swirl of smoke. Amaterasu stared at the spot where he had been in wonder.

"I had been wondering if I'd live to see your return Amaterasu-sama. It's quite an honor." The old man said with a grin. Amaterasu wagged her tail in answer. Sarutobi's grin widened and he went over to an antique cabinet. He opened the doors to reveal a sumi-e painting of Amaterasu's most powerful form, and at the base of the picture was a dusty jade disc. Sarutobi lifted it and brought it over to her. An invisible force lifted it from his hands and brought it over Amaterasu's back. It caught flame and started to spin and the goddess' crimson markings appeared in her fur. The fire flared suddenly before wrapping around her entire form. Amaterasu could feel her body changing from the built up power in Divine Retribution. The flames finally cleared and Sarutobi's eyes widened.

A*N*- Lol, had to cliffhanger it or it would've run on into the next part which I want as another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
